A Song I'd Like to Sing
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: La-la-la, My master sings a song for me. Some think it's way to silly to be, But you know it really means so much to me!


**I own nothing. Except for these lyrics. I re-wrote them into a singable version(Well, it's mostly the cat and the duet anyway) It was pretty fun to write them! Haha, so... Poem by me? This is based on:**

**_A Song I'd Like to Sing_ by Hatsune Miku (Though I like the deut between Rib and Miku better.)**

**and **

**_A Stray Russian Blue_ also by Miku**

**Note: **Solo**, **Duet**, **_Miku_

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

La-la-la~

My master sings a song for me.

Some think it's way to silly to be,

But you know it really means much to me!

A song of all our joy! Oh can't you just see?

* * *

Master grinned as she finished her new song. She loved writing and singing about all kinds of things. Happy things, sad things and scary things. It makes him so happy to see her happy and smiling, even though you can only do so little.

"Len~" She calls, his ears prick up and Len chirps in response, trotting up to her excitedly. She packs up her favorite accordion and straps it on her back, and he dashes out the door and wait for her by the gate. She laughs as he ran back and tried to nudge her out the door, but only succeed on falling on his face. "You're such a cute kitty Len!" He preens, raising his head and higher and he purred loudly.

"Yes I am", he says, but she doesn't understand. She picks him up and cradles him in her arms, like a babe.

"Ready for fun day?" He mewled softly.

"Master! Any day with you is fun!" Len batted at her left cheek in reprimand. Masters eyes lit up as she laughed again.

-–—•

Miku danced and sang. Len sung along too! "Nya-Nya-Nya, N-nya-Nya-nya-nya-nya!" Her accordion was playing beautifully, and she was drawing a large crowd. She never had so much fun at her performances before. She got a lot of money from the crowd, the eight year giggled and ran back home, Len was a few steps in front of her.

The small, yellow ball of energy pawed at the door, then looked back at her curiously, with his large blue eyes. She giggled, "Coming!" She unlocked the door and he bolted in, then ran back and meowed at her, his tail thumped erratically. As soon as her bare feet met the carpet he ran back inside. She ran after him to find him making himself comfortable on the couch. "Len! Come over here! I have some treats for you!" She barely made it to the kitchen before she felt the blade cat try and mow her over. She pick up the chicken flavored treats he stood on his hind legs and pulled her hand down.

When she had found him she had thought he was deaf —after all most blue eyed cats are deaf. But that's certainly not the case here. Len loved music, to her pencil tapping, to the tv playing, to the cheerful 'Ding!' Of the toaster. He was also a stray cat, which met his mom abandoned him for having a low chance at living. But he lived and was a survivor.

Her little kitty~

-–—•

He couldn't remember much from when he was a kitten, just that he wished for a home and that wish was granted. When master picked him up he just couldn't stop crying! He felt really embarrassed about it later, about all the selfish demands he made of her.

'Please! Don't abandon me!' And 'Will you love me forever? Please?' Were one of the many things he mewled. Then she had introduced him to music. Her music specifically. It was light and whimsical, but the first time he heard her sing, it was a sad song. It reminded him of when he lived in the box. Len admits it, he loves when she sings about being 'Forever Alone' After all, _he_ is her number one man and he'll chase of any other males, because Master is his. However, he can't stand it when she sing about being forgotten. When she does, he'd always make a fuss and start yowling about 'The Masters self deprecation!' Then he'd meow one of her happier songs and she'll laugh and sing-a-long.

* * *

Lovely fun songs! Really sad songs! And shocking songs!

Painting like an artist on a canvas!

_If this was a song, _we can go anywhere,

To the pretty white moon, and we live out our dreams!

As we play this melody! For a friend we may not see,

We know, our lyrics haven't reached you yet

* * *

Len woke up from his nap, and made a resolution–well not really he only sings her songs. He pounced on her stomach. Master groaned and he nuzzled her in apology. "Master! Master!" He cried.

"Len? What's wrong? It's..." She looked at her alarm clock that was shaped like a welsh onion. "Three AM! What's wrong?"

"Master! I'll only sing about you! But you have to stay with me! Promise? Forever and ever and ever!" Master looked up with hazy eyes, her teal hair in disarray. She lifted up her covers.

"Comin'?" He crawled under her covers and mewled, 'This counts as a yes!'. He crawled on her stomach and purred.

That night he had the best dream. He sang and dance with Master as she played her accordion. They drew a huge crowd and Master understood him! He could speak to her and she could speak to him.

* * *

So raise you head and sing to me!

Oh of the sad! Oh of the good! _What you want to forget now please_!

Oh here comes morning! See how life goes on~

_Here you see, how night can be, such a beautiful dawn_!

* * *

Master hardly sings anymore. When she does it's always sad, sad songs. No the good sad songs ether. They're about being forgotten.

What happen Master?

Why are you sad?

Why can't he help?

Why am he so useless?

Please, smile at him! Please? Please?

... Are you gonna break your promise about loving him forever? Please don't...

"Len?" He dashed at her. She cradled him in her arms like an babe. She smiled at him, "I love you." He felt a warmth in his chest at masters kind words. "La-la-la... La-la-la..." She sung softly, "You... A proud member of the Hatsune house... I'm so... So lucky to have you..." He pawed at her mouth and purred. And, for the first in a very long time, Master cried.

* * *

La-la-la~

My Master loves to sing with me.

But you know she hasn't been singing very much lately~

She holds me tight, humming softly,

Looking brighter as she seems a bit more happy!

* * *

Len was feeling odd. He couldn't eat anymore even though he was so hungry, it's been like this seen he ate that odd tasting rat. Master had started to sing, little by little, she was getting better. "La-la-la~"

She hadn't noticed that that his fur lost its shine or that he napped longer. When she had notice she had taken him to the vet. She didn't stop cry the whole day.

"Please help him! Please! My baby! My Len! Help him, please!" Miku had begged the vet to let her spend one night, and the vet agreed. That night they had sung her newest song.

"La-la-la~" "Nya-Nya-Nya-Nya-Nya~"

* * *

So we strain our voice to sing!

_Why does it make us tired so?_

O-oh, we close our eyes so tight! We start to cry.

* * *

Master had a request for him. "If... You pass on... Don't forget about me... Please?"

He stared at her tiredly. He meowed 'no'. "Hey... You know," she gave a humorless laugh, her eyes red and brimmed fully with still leaking tears. "I should've brought my accordion, you probably hate how quiet it is..." He gave a faint mewl.

"You know... If you were human, I'd love to sing with you. Oh... Please don't go! Your my best friend, I love you!" Len asked her two favors

One: 'Please, stay with me...'

Two: 'Can you write a song about me after I go?'

Len died the next day.

"I love you too."

* * *

Oh my dear! If that is what you want!

Then let us celebrate, please only happy thinking?

Oh toast and sing to a beginning!

Even if am not with you...

* * *

He watched her morn over him and felt like the lowest piece of trash out there. He made her cry. He made her so depressed she stopped eating. What has he done? He didn't mean to make her cry... He shouldn't have eaten that rat... They could've been happy...

It was one month later she started writing, she didn't stop, even when her mother tried to force feed her. All that time he hid in the accordion. When she started to play it was like he could finally sing with her. She took the accordion everywhere, which is something she never did before.

Maybe she could sense him? Nah!

* * *

But my, master – what do you see?

She had stopped her morning

_I want everyone to know about him_

And so she held me tight

La-la-la

My master opened up her case...

* * *

He'd passed on, she didn't need him anymore.

His only regret, he didn't live out that dream of his.

Seven years went by...

The fifteen year old girl sung joyfully, "So raise you head and sing to me! Oh of the sad! Oh of the good! What you want to forget now please! Let new days grow, tomorrow wiil be shiny, new! Oh, oh, will you you sing with me?~"

"Will you sing with me?~" A boy with bright blonde hair and large curious eyes grinned at her? "I hope I didn't interrupt."

"Oh, no! Um... You have a nice voice," She blushed. He thanked her and asked her name.

"Ahh... Miku, you can call me Miku!" His eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"Well Miku, would you like to preform with me?" He asked.

"_My name is Len._"

* * *

Oh~ La-la-la-la-la-la-la~

Ah~ Please raise head up and sing with us! La-la-la~

Thank you~

**(A)MBBBAF(N)**

**WOW! This is bad! Gosh... I spent more time on the poem the on the story... **

**Anyway... I actually wanted the cat to be Rib... But since I have no idea what he looks like and he isn't on the character thingy. Anyway THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MAKE ME CRY BY THINKING ABOUT IT! I HAVE BEEN THIS MUCH OF A CRYBABY SINCE THIRD GRADE! T.T Here are some links to that lovely song that I did such a bad job representing.**

**ht**

**tp:/**

**youtu**

**.be/**

**9pCQsOnXs1M**

**and**

**ht**

**tp:/**

******m.**

******youtube.**  


**com/**

**watch?**

**v=9pCQsOnXs1M  
**


End file.
